jamescameronstitanicfandomcom-20200215-history
Spicer Lovejoy
Spicer Lovejoy was Caledon Hockley's right-hand man, personal valet and bodyguard, which made him the secondary antagonist in the film. He carried a Colt M1911 with distinctive engravings. Character History He was an American former Pinkerton's detective and a former cop hired by Cal's father to take care of him. While on deck, Lovejoy was the only one that suspected that Jack had not saved Rose from falling in the manner stated, noting that he already had untied his shoes and removed his coat. He was visible in the third class party spying upon Rose when she and Jack were dancing. He later pursued Jack and Rose as they left her suite. While descending with the elevator, Rose gave him "the finger" leaving Jack and Rose sniggering to themselves. He chased them further through the ship but lost them when they locked themselves in a room that led to the boiler room. Lovejoy later secretly put the diamond necklace in Jack's pocket to frame him as a thief, discovered when Cal had Jack searched. They asked the Titanic's Man-at-arms to take Jack into custody in E Deck. As Thomas King was needed at the second class pursers office, he decided to watch Jack. After a while, he played with his gun bullet, and watched it roll down the table, but then he put it in his gun and aimed it at Jack. He said that he was asked to give Jack a small token of appreciation. After saying that, he hit Jack in the stomach with "compliments from Mr. Hockley". He then left, putting the key and gun in his pocket, leaving Jack tied up; ostensibly to drown when the room flooded; although this did not happen as Jack was later rescued by Rose. Later, when Rose jumped off the lifeboat and rejoined Jack, Cal took Lovejoy's gun and started shooting at the pair until his bullets were wasted. Cal gave the gun back to Lovejoy saying that the diamond would be his. Lovejoy then loaded the gun and went hunting for them in the dining room. Lovejoy searched a first class dining room for the pair. He went for the door but noticed it was tightly locked. He realised they were all in the room. After several minutes of taunting, he found Rose behind a table only to be attacked by Jack from behind. They fought but Lovejoy managed to kick Jack off him after accidentally firing his gun at the roof. As he reached to retrieve it from the ground, Jack struck again and managed to strike him heavily in the stomach, saying "Compliments of Chippewa Falls Dawsons". By the time Lovejoy recovered and chased them, the pair had already tricked him and had lost him. Jack and Rose were able to escape and hide in the lower decks, while Lovejoy searched the level above. He was last seen at the point where the Titanic was breaking in half, with a large gash on his forehead from his fight with Jack. It is unknown what happened to him after that but it is likely that he fell between the two parts of the ship. Skills and abilities Given his background, Lovejoy was very perceptive, able to notice that Jack had time to remove his coat and shoes before saving the supposedly imminently dangered Rose. He could also watch someone while being unseen, and was therefore able to spy on Rose for Cal. He was also very persuasive, first convincing two crewmen to escort Jack out of first class and later persuading the Master of Arms to leave him with a restrained Jack; he only had to show his gun to do so. He also wielded a pistol. Though he never got a chance to use it to demonstrate his skill, one could presume he was talented marksmen. He also was quite fast, able to chase Jack and Rose throughout the ship although he failed to catch them due to a locked door. He was a capable fist fighter, able to hold his own against Jack, even managing to lift him out of the water and throw him. Despite this, he was ultimately defeated by the artist, when Rose distracted him, enabling Jack to gain the uppper-hand and stun the man with a punch to the face. Behind the scenes He was played by David Warner. This was his second role in a Titanic ''film; he had portrayed real life passanger Lawrence Beesley in ''S.O.S. Titanic from 1979. In the theatrical version and original DVD, the scene where Lovejoy is looking for Jack and Rose in the first-class dining room, was cut from the film as it was considered too long. His last appearance with a bleeding head is therefore unexplained in the cut version. Gallery Lovejoy_Titanic.jpg|Lovejoy spying at Rose during the 3rd class party. lovejoy dör.jpg|Lovejoy with a bleeding face trying to stay on the ship. lovejoys död.jpg|Lovejoy hanging onto the ship as it breaks in two. Lovejoy_Death.jpg|Lovejoy moments before falling into the ship's crack. Category:Characters Category:1912 Characters Category:First-Class Passengers Category:Male Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Titanic casualties Category:British individuals